


Death's Angel

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry made a deal with Death. Now Death wants repaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of (past, non-descriptive) sexual assault of a minor.

I knew it must be done to save everyone. I wished for another way. I wanted to stay and help my friends in the final battle but I couldn’t. Voldemort could not be defeated as long as his Horcruxes still existed.

Could not be defeated as long as _I_ still existed.

I made my way through the dark forest. The invisibility cloak hid me from the gathered Death Eaters until I stood just in front of Voldemort himself.

I removed the cloak and stood bravely to face my fate.

Voldemort raised his wand. He paused just a moment as I stared unwavering into his red eyes. Then his lips moved and my sight was filled with brilliant green light.

* * *

I felt myself laying facedown on a slightly cooled floor. I opened my eyes. The endless, unblemished blackness made me momentarily fear I had gone blind until I brought my hand toward my face and noted that I could see it clearly even though there was no discernible source of light.

I pushed myself up to my knees and then continued the motion until I was standing. I slowly spun to take in all of my surroundings. Other than the feel of the floor and the sight of my own body, there was nothing at all for my senses to perceive. Just me and endless nothingness.

Then I felt a chill breeze blow, and a voice sounded from behind me, “Very few come so willingly to my realm.”

I quickly spun around to face the source of the voice. There was a man. Slightly taller than myself. He wore black jeans and a tight long sleeve black turtleneck shirt. He had chin length wavy chestnut hair.

His eyes gave off a light violet glow.

“What makes one so young so willing to join me in my eternal dream?”

I stared determinedly into his unusual glowing eyes. “I had to die to save the ones I care for.”

“So, we have a saviour. A protector of others. It has been a while since I have seen one of your kind.”

I looked around the space once more. It was still just the man, the endless blackness, and myself. I turned back to him. “Who are you?”

“I am the lord of where souls go to rest.”

My eyes widened. “You’re Death?”

“I am known by many names. That is but one of them.”

“So I really am dead. Voldemort killed me.”

“Yes.”

“You’re lord of this realm… can you send me back?”

“I could.”

I quickly walked up to the man and gripped his shirt with both hands. “Then send me back! I still have a job to do! Voldemort is still alive! I _have_ to go back!”

“Usually the path to my realm is one way, but for you I’m willing to make an exception. There is one who has eluded my grasp. A human who seeks the immortality of gods. I _shall_ have his soul. I have seen the work you started to remove what binds his soul to the mortal plane. You have done me a service, but the work is incomplete. Thus I have a proposition. I shall renounce my current claim on your soul. You can go back and live out the rest of your mortal existence in the realm of the living. In exchange, you will continue your efforts to bring the one who calls himself Voldemort under my purview. And once your mortal life has ended and your soul is once again a resident of my realm, I will be able to call upon you for a task of my choosing.”

“Yes! I agree! I don’t care! Anything to let me go back to protect my friends!”

A smile split Death’s face. “I shouldn’t have expected anything less from a Guardian Soul.”

* * *

I awoke to find myself once again in the forest on the ground at Voldemort’s feet. I held still so that Voldemort would not find out that I was no longer dead. I had to continue the fight to defeat him.

* * *

I lay in my bed. Ginny sat in a chair to the right of the bed and had both of her hands gripped around my right. I noticed how her delicate hands had become spotted with age.

Lily sat in a chair to the left of the bed. One hand gripping my left hand firmly. The other rested against the swell of her abdomen. I would have liked to greet the coming of our 5th grandchild, but that was not to be. Scorpius stood slightly behind his wife. One hand resting on her shoulder in comfort.

Albus and his husband Ted stood at the foot of the bed. James and his wife Pandora stood solemnly by the door. I could hear Ron and Hermione downstairs with the rest of the grandkids.

I gave a small, weak smile to my family around me then I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

I was unaware of the passage of time as I spent my existence within the sweet dream but eventually I found myself once again in the endless black void. I looked upon the man I had only seen once before, in my youth.

I once again stood before Death.

Death smiled at me. “So we meet again, Guardian Soul. I have summoned you here to call in my debt. I have a task for you. I have decided to have a son. Unfortunately, I am unable to bring forth life within my realm, and thus my son was born to the realm of the living. My powers to manipulate events in that realm are limited. I task you with being his Guardian. Make sure he lives a long, fulfilled life and that it is many years before he makes his way to my realm.”

“How would I protect him? I’m sure my body is long gone.”

“You will have the ability to inhabit the empty shell of ones who have had their soul come to me.”

“You mean I’ll take over someone’s dead body!?”

“Correct. But only if the one had some tie to my son. In other words, you can only inhabit the shells of recently deceased who were close to my son in life. And you are further limited to shells that are mostly intact.”

I shuddered. I really didn’t want to know what types of deaths ended up with corpses that _weren’t_ ‘mostly intact’.

“I shall send you to him now.” The glow in Death’s eyes grew to blinding proportions. Once my vision cleared, I looked around me. I was no longer in that endless black void. I appeared to be in an alleyway. I stared at the refuse lined path with amazement. I had thought I would never again see the realm of the living.

Slowly more senses came to me. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the rubbish. My hearing slowly came to me and I registered the sound of crying. I quickly ran in the direction of the noise. Between two grimey dumpsters was a small baby. The child was completely naked. There was a fine dusting of chestnut hair across his crown. His small legs and arms pulled up to his tiny body as his face was scrunched in his effort to cry his distress to the world.

I reached for the child. I was startled to find my hands pass right through him. I was even more startled when the child instantly stopped crying. He opened his eyes and they locked right on me. His large violet eyes then sparkled as he let forth a small gurgle of happiness at the sight of me. I couldn’t help but smile at him.

I heard voices nearby. If I was unable to help the child as I was, then I would have to try to find help for him. I left the child’s side and ran to the voices. There was a group of three children. “Hey!” I called but it seemed the children couldn’t hear me. Then the small child I left behind started to cry again and the three children turned my way. I then noted the state of them. They wore dirty, worn, mismatched clothes and their faces had a layer of dirt and grime.

The three children made their way to the baby. The youngest of the three, a boy about the age of 6 with shoulder length sandy blond hair and green eyes, picked up the babe, trying to quiet his cries with soft cooing. A girl, who appeared to be about 11, looked askance at the small child. “Tha’ one’s too young. He ain’t gonna be no help to the gang. You should jus’ leave ‘im.”

The boy holding the child gaped at her. “Ya can’t jus’ leave ‘im here! He’ll die!”

The girl just crossed her arms. “And? He can’t get no food himself so who’s gonna feed ‘im? I ain’t sharin’ none of my share with ‘im.” The third child, a boy of about 8 with red hair, just looked back and forth between the other two with wide eyes.

“I’ll feed ‘im. I’ll pull double runs. And if that don’t work I’ll just give up my share.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Well, what the fuck ever. He’s your problem now. So don’t be cryin’ ta me later.”

The boy’s features turned determined and he held the baby closer. “Like I’d ask a bitch like you for help anyways.”

She just laughed at him. “Tha’s why I like ya, Solo. Ya’s got balls.”

I followed the children as they made their way to an abandoned warehouse. They didn’t notice my presence the whole way, and none of the other children I was surprised to see at the warehouse seemed to be able to see me either. A few of the children eyed the newest addition with distrust until the older girl addressed them all. “All ya’s rats listen up! Thissun here is Solo’s problem. The baby rat ain’t gonna be takin’ no one’s share ‘cept his ‘less ya be willin’ ta share on your own.” The dirty faces of the children showed relief, and a few even turned to the violet-eyed child in curiosity. The older girl deemed the problem finished and walked over to a pile of dirty blankets to sit down.

* * *

It was the worse form of torture to watch the poor group of street urchins try to eke out a living and be unable to help them in any way. The older girl, who was called Jessie, helped organise the group of children to scrounge, beg, or even steal what they needed to survive. I watched as Solo did his best to take care of the violet-eyed child. A few of the other children helping when they were able, but mostly the child was cared for by Solo.

I watched as the small baby grew into a small toddler. Even with Solo’s best intentions and hard work, the child was far too thin. I remembered what Death said about how I could influence this world, but every time I saw the golden glow rise from one of the children after they had been sick too long or the weather turned too cold, I was unable to enter the body. I cursed Death every moment for this torture.

* * *

The night started out seeming like any other. Jessie and the older kids had left to confront a rival gang, an unfortunate occurrence that was happening with more frequency lately. The younger children were left behind in the warehouse. I stayed to watch over my young charge even if I was still unable to do anything. I couldn’t help but smile as he made his unsteady way over to sit next to me.

I had long ago simply accepted it as ‘just the way it is’ that the child was able to see me when all others couldn’t. As soon as he had learned to crawl, he would often want to be near me (to the confusion of the other children who often wondered why the child would be so happy sitting by himself). When the child learned to walk, it left me in worried anticipation. I constantly expected the child’s unsteady gait to make him fall, and with my inability to catch him, I always worried about him hurting himself.

I could feel my smile turn wistful as I remembered how Ginny use to always tell me I worried too much when James was learning to walk. And how she had fallen back to simply rolling her eyes by the time Albus and then Lily reached that age.

There was a commotion at the door. The older kids entered the warehouse. I could see they were bruised and a few were even bloody. It seemed the confrontation with the rival gang had turned violent. I frowned and my eyes swept the disheveled children looking for Solo. I finally noticed him near the back of the group, being supported by two others. My eyes went wide when I caught a view of the blood streaming down his side. I hoped it wasn’t his own, but I feared the worse.

Solo was brought over to a pile of blankets. My charge made his unsteady way over to him as quick as his little legs could carry him. He practically fell onto Solo. Solo started petting his chin-length wavy chestnut locks. “Hey, Baby Rat. Now don’t be makin’ that face. Ya know me. I’ll be up ‘n out robbin’ folks in no time at all.”

I made my way over to Solo as well. I saw the small but growing pool of blood around his side. I noticed the gash. It looked like a knife wound. I looked around the room. All the other kids were distracted with other members of the gang. I mumbled to myself, “If none of these kids stop that bleeding he’s going to die.”

When I looked back, I saw wide violet eyes staring at me. Could he hear me as well as see me? “You have to press a bandage against the wound. Pressure will help stop the bleeding.”

The child looked around. He picked up a small piece of rag. And held it up for my inspection. I cringed at how dirty it was but I knew there wasn’t much better. I nodded and the child laid it on the wound and then place his hands flat against it, leaning his weight against the wound. He looked up to me for confirmation.

“Yeah. Just like that. You’ll have to keep your hands there and hopefully the bleeding will stop.”

I watched my young charge as he focused intently on his task. I could hear the distressed voices around the room as they discussed the fight. I heard that Jessie and a few others never made it back. My visual scan of the room made me think a few more weren’t going to make it through the night. I hoped to all that was good that Solo wasn’t one of them. My charge couldn’t afford to lose the one who cared for him.

* * *

It was a long restless night. I had twice more guided the violet-eyed boy in picking out a new bandage and reapplying pressure to the wound. I tried not to show my grim distress at the fact that it didn’t seem to be working. Solo grew more pale as the night drew on.

It was just before dawn when I saw that tell-tale golden glow rise from Solo’s chest. I watched as my young charge followed the glow with his eyes, tears already forming at the corners. As it floated up and past the ceiling, the young toddler broke into sobs. His thin frame racked from the force of his crying.

I knelt next to him. My hands almost fluttering around as I wanted to hold him, to comfort him, but knew I couldn’t.

But then I felt it.

There was a slight pull. A tug on my intangible body. I looked around. I had never felt something like it before. My eyes passed over the body in my search and then I quickly looked back. 

_...you can only inhabit the shells of recently deceased who were close to my son in life._

I slowly reached my hand over to Solo’s now empty frame. The moment my fingers came into contact I was bombarded with images.

I watched the fast reel of images, seemingly endless. I watched as ‘I’ looked up to a woman reaching for ‘me’. A woman I knew to be ‘my’ mother. I watched from the eyes of a child as ‘I’ slowly grew, living with the woman. I watched as the woman started to bring a man back to ‘our’ house. She introduced him as her boyfriend. I watched as the man slowly became more and more a constant in ‘our’ life. I watched as they got married and he moved in.

I watched as ‘my’ life slowly turned to hell.

I saw in the images shown to me the looks the man sent ‘me’. I felt as his eyes lingered on ‘my’ small frame. I felt the unease as he touched ‘me’. Felt the breath of his words as he whispered “Don’t tell your mother.” I felt the physical pain as he used ‘my’ body. And I felt the emotional pain as ‘my’ mother called ‘me’ a liar.

I felt the distress and confusion. I felt the final determination when ‘I’ decided to run away. I watched as ‘I’ met up with other street urchins. I watched as ‘I’ became part of their gang. I watched as ‘I’ finally found a place to belong. I watched as ‘I’ learned what it was like to have a family.

I watched as ‘I’ took in a small, violet-eyed baby.

My eyes shot open and I gasped. I could feel a pain in my side. My eyes rolled around in my head, trying to orientate myself. I was lying on the floor. In my frenzied confusion my eyes locked onto startled violet and I was able to calm myself. Without even thinking I reached my hand forward and brushed tears from his cheek.

Then I realised just what I’d done.

I stared at my hand like I had never seen it before. Then I looked back up to the child. I slowly reached my hand forward and cupped his cheek. I felt the warmth and softness of his skin, but I barely even noticed that. I was more focused on the fact that _I could touch him_.

I sat up quickly and once again felt a burning pain in my side. I looked down at myself and my breath caught.

I was in Solo’s body.

* * *

It was a week before I was finally healed enough to head out. Luckily a few other children had been kind enough to get food for me and my charge while I recuperated. With Solo’s memories backing me up, I eyed the market. Should I try to snatch a wallet? Or go directly for something to eat? Even with the help of the other children, there hadn’t been much food to go around; there had been too many injured in the last gang fight, and even with the rest pulling extra runs, it was difficult to keep up with the demand. I eyed a stall selling fresh fruit and vegetables.

I had an idea.

There was a lull in the crowd, and the vendor just happened to pick that moment to turn away from his stall. I ran up and grabbed a small plastic crate. It was only half full of apples but I didn’t trust my ability to escape if I had grabbed one of the heavier, fuller crates. I sprinted away as fast as I could. I could hear when the merchant became aware of my actions and called after me, but I was too far away by then and made a clean escape.

I made my way through the alleys and backstreets, but as I neared the warehouse I stepped into a small inset doorway. The rusty metal door had an equally rusted chain, but it wasn’t the door I was here for. I just wanted a place out of sight. I set down my plastic crate and hurried to the warehouse and grabbed one of the newer, cleaner blankets. I ignored the calls asking what I was doing as I took the blanket back with me to the hidden stash of apples.

I laid the blanket on the dirty ground and gently poured the apples out over it. I gave a quick glance up and down the alley to make sure no one could see me before turning back to the apples. I really hoped my idea worked.

After I had graduated from Hogwarts, I went on to join the rank of Aurors. They have their own additional training designed specifically to help one fight and protect oneself from the dark arts and any dark beings that may be faced. One of the hardest, but most rewarding, skills they taught was wandless casting. Not everyone could master the task. It took extreme concentration, and was far more exhausting. Without the wand as a focus, you had to use extra magic to perform the same task. I was one of the few that had mastered the ability to perform wandless casting, so I was not distressed by the fact that I did not have a wand with me. What worried me though, was whether I even had the ability to perform magic at all. Is magic tied to the body or the soul?

I calmed myself and focused. I stared determinedly at the apples and whispered “ _Engorgio_.” I couldn’t help but grin as I saw the apples grow over twice their original size. I quickly bundled up the blanket around the much larger apples. I hurried back to the warehouse to share my score.

* * *

The rest of the gang was too appreciative of my ability to provide an abundance of food to ever really question the how of it. I ended up being in charge of doling out the food among the gang, and they never asked about the fact that I kept the food out of sight of the rest, or how no one ever remembered bringing home quite so much of it, or anything of that size. Or why I generally would sleep for a few hours after any of the gang brought in a large haul of food.

Eventually, my influence over the gang grew and they started to turn to me as the leader. All my charges started to look fuller and healthier than ever before. I even started sharing food with nearby gangs, thus ending any confrontations with our gang.

I did my best to watch over and protect all the children, and one violet-eyed one in particular.

* * *

Sickness broke out. A plague. I would have thought something like this would be abolished by this point in time. I wasn’t really sure how far in the future I was, there being a different way of telling years now and my adopted memories lacked the knowledge of when the new system was set in place. But I knew it had to be many, many years since the first time I walked the mortal realm. And yet plagues still existed.

Unfortunately, my gang wasn’t unaffected. Many of the children fell ill. The rest of us cared for them as much as we could. We all watched as it started with a simple cough. We all watched as they could not keep any food down. As they slowly grew delirious. As they slowly weakened. As they slowly passed away.

As more and more became sick.

When my young charge, the whole reason of my second existence, grew sick, I started to panic. I didn’t even care about the fact that I had developed a cough as well.

I constantly tried to get him to eat, but it would always come right back up. I tried to get him to drink water, but the delirium set in anyways. I watched as his small, thin frame grew weaker and weaker. It became harder for me to care for him as I weakened as well.

Eventually I was left with one last desperate hope. I didn’t know if it would be successful. I didn’t even know if I still had the energy left to pull it off. I brushed aside his sweaty chestnut bangs. I heard the raspy wet noise as he breathed. I heard the small, plaintive, “Solo, it hurts.” And I knew I had to try.

My poor addled brain had difficulty with concentration, but I forced it to focus. With a prayer, I whispered, “ _Accio_ cure.”

I felt the exhaustion of wandless casting hit me. My brain hazed out. I found myself sometime later holding a small glass bottle. I read the label. My heart soaring and being devastated at the same time. I held in my hand the cure. But only enough for one.

I lifted his head and held him against me. I removed the cap from the bottle and placed it against his chapped lips. I slowly and carefully coaxed him into swallowing the liquid. Once the vial was empty, I gave into the exhaustion. It seemed that last spell was too much for my weakened body to handle. With one last painful wheeze, I lost consciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to endless black. I wasn’t surprised to see the man with glowing violet eyes before me.

He gave me a small, sad smile. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” His smile grew more joyful. “But before I return you, tell me about my son.”

* * *

By the time I was returned to him, I could tell some time had passed. My charge was once again healthy. My charge who now called himself Duo.

He kept giving me suspicious glances the first time I followed him back to the warehouse. Eventually he motioned for me to follow him and went to a secluded section of the gang’s hideout. He turned his wide, violet eyes my way. “What’re ya? None o’ the others even notice ya’r here. Am I the only one who can see ya?”

I wasn’t sure what to say to him. Should I tell him about being Harry? Should I tell him about being Solo? I settled on simply saying, “I’m your guardian. I was sent here to watch over you.”

He stood there with a pensive expression. Then finally smiled. “Well, I guess tha’s all good if ya’r not here ta hurt anyone.”

* * *

I once again became a silent sentinel watching over Duo. I was proud of him when I saw him try his best to fill my place, but he was far too young for the task. I breathed a metaphorical sigh of relief when I saw the children taken in by a friendly man who ran a church.

I felt a swell of joy as Duo started to have a normal childhood. I gave silent thanks to the patient nun as she cared for my young charge like a mother. I was grateful to the Father who treated Duo like his own son.

I boiled with rage when the Alliance destroyed it all.

I yelled at Duo to stop, but he ignored me, running into the burning building. I screamed in frustration as I was useless while he cried next to the caring nun. While the burning church crumbled around him.

I made my incorporeal way through the church, but no matter how long I searched, I didn’t feel the same pull I felt with Solo. I thanked every protection deity in existence when Duo finally left the church. He was covered in soot, and his clothes were burnt in places, but he was overall fine.

I followed after him as he ran. He ran and ran until he eventually collapsed, gasping and crying in a cold lonely alleyway. I would have given anything to be able to hug him in that moment.

His sobs eventually turned into sniffles and then faded completely. He looked up at me. My heart clenched at the tear tracts clearly seen on his soot stained cheeks.

He gave me a rictus grin. “Everyone I know is either dead or a ghost. Pretty fitting for the God of Death, dontcha think?”

I knelt in front of him. “Don’t call yourself that.”

“It’s true though. I bring death to everyone around me!”

I shook my head emphatically. “No! It wasn’t your fault! None of it was your fault!”

“‘N here I am. Havin’ a ghost tell me I’m not the God of Death. How many people have their own personal ghost companions? That is, if ya’r even real ‘n not some figment of my ‘magination.”

“Duo, listen to me.” His teary violet eyes stared into mine. “I’m as real as you are. And no matter what happens, I’ll always be with you.”

He started to cry once again and curled up there on the alley floor. He cried himself to sleep. I did my best to curl up around him.

Sometime later he awoke. He sat up and looked surprised at my prone position. He gave me a small smile. “Ya’r warm.”

I was surprised. I had always assumed since I couldn’t feel him, he couldn’t feel anything from me.

He tilted his head slightly. “Well, since it’s jus’ you ‘n me, ya finally gonna tell me ya name now?”

“Harry. You can call me Harry.”

* * *

Duo roamed L2 with me as his only companion for a few years until I finally convinced him he needed a change. He eventually snuck aboard a departing ship.

I felt a thread of fear go through me when he was discovered, but was happily surprised by the reception he received from the Sweepers. I had hoped my young Duo would eventually find himself another family and once again find happiness.

I felt disappointment when we met Professor G. He whispered words of payback and revenge. He corrupted my sweet Duo and convinced him to fight in his war.

I knew first hand the horrors of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author’s Note-
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I had told myself I wouldn’t have more than one chapterfic at a time, then I started Blue Eyes while still working on Immortal. I told myself I’d work extra hard to try to get chapters out for each ASAP, and then I wrote this instead. -.- And I expected this to simply be a really long oneshot, but when it reached ~5k words I had to just accept the fact that I had started a third chapterfic. Expect this one to be knocked out first because I can’t imagine it being longer than 2, maybe 3, chapters while Immortal and Blue Eyes both have a ways to go still.
> 
> So, I blame this on the fact that Gundam Wing crossovers are like 99% GW & Harry Potter. I don’t even _like_ Harry Potter. I like the concept of Hogwarts, Luna, Hagrid, the Twins, and maybe Severus, sometimes. Most the rest of the characters and the story either were annoying or just didn’t make sense to start off with, or became that way once I thought about it. (Like why the hell would Dumbledore, who’s portrayed as a nice guy, force Harry to live in an environment that is neglectful at best, and child abuse at worse?)


	2. Chapter 2

Watching as Professor G trained Duo to be a weapon in his war was it’s own form of torture. I was only able to watch as Duo slowly used his fake smile more and more. As the rest of the Sweeper crew accepted it at face value. As he kept a layer of separation between himself and others, not allowing anyone close.

I was only able to watch the first time Duo had to kill.

He simply stood there. Devil-may-care grin on his face. Smoking gun in his hand. He stood there and watched as that luminous golden glow slowly eased out of the body. As it floated its way to the heavens.

He stood there and smiled like it didn’t affect him.

Later, in his cold, lonely bunk, he cried himself to sleep. I once again curled around him and offered him the warmth from my being. It was the only thing I could do for him.

* * *

I followed my charge as he descended to Earth with his Gundam. I felt completely useless. There was so much death surrounding Duo, and yet I still was stuck incorporeal. Duo was finding himself in dangerous situation after dangerous situation and I was completely and utterly useless in my current form. Death had done me a favor back in my first life, asking that I protect his son as repayment and I felt like I was failing both of them.

* * *

When Duo first came across the other Gundam pilot, Heero, I was instantly wary. The boy was strange and unnervingly quiet. Duo handled him the way he handled anything anymore, with a rictus grin and a boisterous attitude.

I of course tagged along, playing invisible lookout, as the two paired up to complete missions together. I was surprised the time I finally noticed that although the way the boy acted never changed, he was finding reasons to spend more and more time around Duo. And I felt untold relief the day I saw Duo smile a real smile once again. It seemed with the distraction of missions, he had forgotten to keep himself distant. My Duo once again had made a friend.

* * *

Flying, once I had learned I could do it, was surprisingly easy. The take off was the hardest part. It was more a mindset than anything else. You had to simply consider yourself no longer tied to the ground. Once you accomplished that though, the rest was just like flying a broomstick.

I flew alongside Duo’s Gundam, Deathscythe, as he headed to his next mission objective. There were actually two objectives and he and Heero had divided them up amongst themselves. Duo reached his objective just in time to help another pilot. I quickly made a little jaunt over to his Gundam to find that he was a sweet looking blond, who seemed to be even smaller than Duo.

I then spent the time flying around completely useless yet again as Duo and the new pilot battled enemy mobile suits. When a broadcast started and the fighting paused to listen to the woman speak, I hovered outside of Deathscythe. I wanted to keep an eye on the enemy Leos in case any of them decided to make a move while Duo was distracted.

It happened sometime during the second broadcast, while an old man was speaking. I suddenly felt that pull. A feeling I hadn’t felt since Solo died. The moment I felt it I immediate flew in that direction as fast as I could. I came up short when I reached my destination.

_Noo… It can’t be…_

There, before me, was the Gundam known as Wing, surrounded by a crater scattered with its own parts and debris. And there, among the remains of what could only be an explosion, was the body of Duo’s only friend.

_Noo…_

I slowly flew near the body. And body it must be; the pull got even stronger as I neared. I knelt next to the form. The pilot seemed so young. The boy had such a strong intimidating presence in life that I was almost surprised to see he was actually just a boy. But this had been my first chance in years; I couldn’t turn it down.

I slowly reached my hand toward the corpse, and braced myself for the memories.

* * *

‘I’ followed behind the man, the man ‘I’ suspected to be ‘my’ father. ‘I’ listened attentively to all the things he taught ‘me’. ‘I’ did my best to do well at the tasks he assigned to ‘me’. ‘I’ stoically dealt with the way a small piece of ‘myself’ died each time he asked ‘me’ to kill. All because ‘I’ wished with all ‘my’ being to receive his praise.

* * *

‘I’ found myself lost and alone, wandering aimlessly around colony L3-X18999. The rain poured down around ‘me’. “Hey…” ‘I’ turned to see an old man at the entrance of an alley. “You have good eyes. Want to become a Gundam Pilot?”

* * *

“That’s not good enough!” ‘I’ barely even felt the pain as his hand hit sharply against ‘my’ face. It would just be yet another bruise to add to the collection. “Do it again! And right this time!”

* * *

“Retrain him at once! Our weapon has no use for human kindness!”

* * *

‘I’ met an enigmatic young man with alluring violet eyes. ‘I’ found myself curious about him. ‘I’ had never met anyone like him. ‘I’ felt my urge to be closer to him war with ‘my’ training to be emotionless.

‘I’ secretly relished the warmth of being around him. When he would drape an arm across ‘my’ shoulders. When he would call ‘my’ name. When he would treat ‘me’ like a normal human and not the emotionless killer that ‘I’ was.

‘I’ pushed the boundaries of ‘my’ training. ‘I’ tried to find the weak spots. The places where the rules could easily bend. ‘I’ did all this for him.

* * *

‘I’ sat on ‘my’ bed, looking across the small dorm room to the matching bed. ‘I’ watched as he slept. The boy with the face of an angel. ‘I’ wondered if what ‘I’ felt was love.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp. I could feel tears streaming down my face. A woman I didn’t recognise mentioned something about going to tell someone named Trowa that I was awake.

I looked down at myself. I was now Heero Yuy.

* * *

Trowa ended up being yet another Gundam pilot. He was the one who helped nurse me back to health. A feat that he said took nearly a month. I felt fear clench my heart. I had been separate from Duo for an entire month. An entire month when he was in the midst of fighting a war. I tried not to think about how many different things could have happened in a month.

I stayed with Trowa as I tried to prepare for what I needed to do next. There was no word of Duo no matter how many times I checked the news websites. And thanks to Heero’s memories I was now able to hack into OZ’s files but there was no mention of him there either.

I slowly gathered supplies. I cursed the wizarding community for its continued secrecy. I knew there had to be one on this colony because I could _Accio_ different supplies only sold at magical shops, but I had no idea where it was located. It would have been much easier to just go to the shop to buy supplies instead of exhausting myself with wandless casting to summon them all to myself, not to mention it would have been rather helpful to acquire a new wand, but I didn’t have the time to walk every inch of the colony to try to find the entrance myself. And asking any stranger on the street would probably be useless since they would most likely be a muggle.

I finally had my emergency kit built up to my liking, sans wand of course. All I had left to do was locate Duo. The more time passed with no news, the more worried I became, and I no longer had preparing my kit to distract me.

* * *

Finally. There was finally word on Duo. But it wasn’t good news. My Duo had been captured by OZ. He was being held for interrogation and pending execution. I tried to tell myself that it was better than news that he was dead, but it didn’t help much.

I made use of every bit of Heero’s hacking knowledge to find where Duo was being held. I had schematics of the base, and even the specific cell where he was being kept. I grabbed my kit, held the location firmly in my mind and Apparated.

I found myself in a cold grey box you could barely even call a room. When I saw Duo, my fists clenched in rage. Duo’s right arm was bent in a place where arms weren’t meant to bend. Even from my distance I could see his left ankle was swollen. He was covered in bruises. His left eye was swollen shut. And blood trailed from his nose, a cut above his left eye, and a split lip.

I could just barely make out the sliver of violet from his non-swollen eye. A resigned air seemed to fill him. “If I’m gonna die it would seem appropriate for you to do it. Just go right ahead and shoot me.” It was then I noticed the gun in my hand. _What the hell!?_ I tried to force the hand to lower. A small thought in the back of my head urged me to eliminate the threat to the mission. It seemed Heero’s training was even stronger than I thought. “You’re really gonna shoot me, aren’t ya?” I looked into Duo’s one surprised eye and was finally able to lower the gun.

I hurried over to him. I dug through my bag until I found a Wiggenweld Potion. I helped him drink all of the vial. It would help with some of the wounds and bolster him for the escape. Then I once again dug through my bag and pulled out a Sleeping Draught potion. The next spell would probably be pretty painful for him and I didn’t want to hurt Duo. When he was lightly snoring, I held Duo close to myself and Disapparated from the base.

I laid him out on the bed in the simple hotel room I had booked using an assumed name. I checked to make sure the Sleeping Draught was still in effect and prepared myself for a major casting. I yelled, “ _Episkey_!” and held the spell for as long as I could. I cringed at the sound of the bones grinding and snapping into place. Once it seemed like the majority of his wounds were healed, I passed out on the bed beside him.

* * *

I awoke to find Duo next to me, staring at his arm. He looked at me with wide eyes. “How long was I out?”

It seemed part of Heero’s training was a rather detailed internal clock because I was able to answer “A bit over four hours” without even checking.

“Can’t be. My arm was broken.” He gestured with said arm. “Dunno ‘bout what J did to you, but us normal folk take longer than 4 hours to heal a broken bone.”

“I…” _Should I tell him? Should I make something up?_ “I can’t really explain right now, but I fixed your arm.”

“Huh.” He open and closed his fist a few times. “Well, guess I can’t really argue with the result.”

I got off the bed and located the bag holding my emergency kit. I dug through it until I found the small container of Urgent Unguent. I couldn’t help the sad smile that formed on my face when I saw on the label that it was a product of Fred’s Pharmacy. I remembered the day George decided to use his unique brand of intellect to branch out and had decided to name the new store in his twin’s honor.

I looked back at Duo, still on the bed, and commanded, “Strip.”

“Wha?” Duo’s quick mind got over his surprise swiftly and he gave me a smirk. “Heero, buddy, you can’t just take me to bed and tell me to strip. I’m a dinner first type’a guy.”

I could feel a blush heat up my cheeks. But then the name he called me sunk in and I felt like I’d been dunked in ice water. _Heero. Duo thinks I’m Heero._ I don’t know why that seemed to bother me so much. I was in Heero’s body so it would be logical to think I was Heero. And when I took over Solo’s body I just went with being called Solo.

But I had gotten so use to hearing Duo’s sweet voice call me by name.

I mentally slapped myself. _Not the time!_ I held up the small container of Urgent Unguent. “This heals bruising. I was more focused on the broken bones earlier. If you take off your clothes I can help with the bruises you can’t reach.”

Duo stripped down to his boxers and looked at me expectantly. I walked back to the bed. “Alright, lay on your stomach.” Duo rolled over on the bed. One of his hands reached back to slide his braid off to the side. I looked at the delicate curve of his spine and the smooth expanse of skin. I gulped. _Focus on the task!_ I crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips. I could once again feel a blush warm my cheeks.

I dipped my fingers into the small container to bring out a dollop of the salve. I set the container aside on the bed and placed my hand against Duo’s back. I could feel a shiver run through his body, whether due to the coldness of the cream or from my touch I wasn’t sure. I spread the salve across his back, lightly kneading it into his skin. I started around his shoulders and slowly worked down.

When I reached a spot near the base of his spine, Duo let out a low moan. I felt myself harden instantly. With me being practically pressed up against Duo’s ass, it was _very_ conspicuous. I lept from the bed. I was sure I was blushing all the way to my toes. Avoiding eye contact, I said a quick, “Y-your back’s done. I’m sure you can handle the rest on your own,” and then made my escape to the bathroom for a very cold shower.

* * *

Once Duo was fully recovered he insisted on continuing the fight. He heard about the scientists who trained us being captured and held at the Lunar Base to develop new mobile suits for OZ. He decided that’s where he needed to go, and I of course decided that wherever Duo went, I would go as well.

* * *

Wing was burning up around me as I fell through Earth’s atmosphere. I was sure that after this task I would once again be face to face with Death but it didn’t matter, I had to do this to protect Earth. I had to do this for Duo.

The winds from my fall were turbulent. I had trouble stabilizing Wing’s Beam Cannon. I ignored the sounds of pieces of my Gundam falling away with the force of the wind. I ignored the sparking of my equipment panel. I ignored everything except the weapon’s lock display. The moment I was locked on to the fragment of Libra, I pressed the button to fire the beam. The fragment of Libra exploded into tiny bits that subsequently burnt up in the atmosphere.

I quickly shifted Wing into flight mode and fought the gravitational pull to make my way back to Duo. I almost cringed when I heard Duo’s voice exclaim over the comm frequency, “You’ve done it, Heero!” The fight for peace among the Earth and Colonies may be finished, but I still had battles to face to obtain my own peace.

* * *

We all were shuttled back to Earth and passed out from exhaustion for a few hours while they quickly threw together the celebration in honor of the war ending. We were then woken and forced to get ‘presentable’ for the party. The celebration had been going on for a few hours when I finally lead Duo to a secluded room. It was time for me to face my last battle, and hope I survived it.

“Duo.” His vivid violet eyes met mine. “I have something I have to tell you.”

He must have picked up on my serious mood because he didn’t give one of his huge grins when he replied, “Sure, buddy, go ahead.”

“I’m not really Heero. I’m Harry. Heero died when he self-destructed Wing back during that mission in Siberia. I took over his body to be able to watch over you.”

The words were barely out of my mouth when I felt Duo’s fist connect with my face. Then I felt his arms around me and his face was buried in my shoulder. “You fuckin’ bastard!” I heard a hitch in his breathing that sounded suspiciously like a sob. “You shoulda told me!”

“I was unsure of how you would react, and I couldn’t have you push me away. I had to be close to you so I could protect you.”

He pulled his head back. I saw the sparkle of tears at the corner of his eyes. “So, you didn’t tell me cus you were worried how I’d handle Heero’s death? To find out Harry was in Heero’s body?”

I nodded.

“Did you even stop to think about how I’d handle _Harry’s_ death!? Yeah Heero was a friend, and I woulda been sad to hear he died. _Am_ sad to hear he’s dead. But I was devastated when my friend and constant companion of 8 years suddenly left me without a word!”

I was silent for a moment before I decided to just lay all my cards on the table. “Would now be a bad time to point out I was with you even before those 8 years?”

Duo simply gave me a questioning look. I felt my eyes shift to the side, unable to meet his gaze. “Solo actually died back when you were around one year old. The Solo you knew for most your childhood was actually me. And I watched over you in my incorporeal form even before that.”

“So the Heero I’ve fought most this war with, and the Solo who helped me survive on the streets when I was a kid were all the Harry who followed me and watched out for me and was my only friend during some of my darkest times?”

I nodded again. Then I felt Duo’s hands grip both sides of my head to force me to face him just before his lips crashed against mine. I was stunned immobile for a moment but then I burst into action. My lips slid against his soft, warm lips. My arms twined around his lithe waist. I pulled him closer against me.

He ended the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. “I love you, Harry. No matter what form you’re in.”

I kissed away the remnants of his earlier tears. “I love you too, my Duo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author’s Note-
> 
> This feels more like a world introduction than a story. So I really wouldn’t be surprised if there’s sequels/side stories. I mean, Harry still hasn’t even had the “I’m a wizard, Duo” conversation yet. Hell, I’ve already got another story started that takes place in this same universe from Heero’s POV (but don’t expect that one to be finished anytime soon). I need to come up with a better name though. In my head I’ve been referring to this as “Heerry ‘verse”. >.>
> 
> So, I was trying to decide between having Heero simply be neutral toward Duo before he died or have Heero be a dick toward Duo and somehow make it that being brothers in arms could cause you to still be close to someone even if they’re a dick. Then the little voice in the back of my head whispered, “What if Heero loved Duo before he died?” My mental response to that was of course a string of expletives because that’s just plain mean, but I knew I’d do it anyways cus that little voice in my head is a convincing little shit.
> 
> And I’m totally not crazy. Really.


	3. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for Death's Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post this lovely work by [Shinigami of Excellence](https://excellency-shinigami.deviantart.com/). (Sorry for anyone who was hoping for another chapter.)

[ ](https://excellency-shinigami.deviantart.com/art/Deaths-Angel-Commission-682470313)


End file.
